Various measuring and dispensing container configurations are known in the art as can be seen from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,720,748; 7,748,579; 7,451,901; 6,948,641; 6,422,426; 5,890,627; 5,839,619; and 5,509,582. While the measuring and dispensing containers are suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide a measuring and dispensing cap that could be readily placed on different containers having different contents in order to reduce the cost and complexity of manufacturing and assembling a container having measuring and dispensing capability. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a measuring and dispensing container capable of measuring and dispensing the container contents when the container is in an inverted position. It would also be desirable to provide a measuring container having a return function allowing the container to automatically return to a normal mode of operation after measuring and dispensing the measured contents.